


Not her Sweater

by Blue_Hawk



Series: Clextober20 [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 7DaysofClexa, Actress!Anya, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Clextober20, Clextober2020, Concerts, Day3: Sweater Weather, Drumber!Octavia, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Model!Lincoln, Model!Raven, Musicians, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Romantic Fluff, Singer!Clarke, Song: Diana (One Direction), Sweaters, clarke and Octavia are a duo- Sky G's, day3, pre-concert, solo-singer!Lexa, stealing sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hawk/pseuds/Blue_Hawk
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are pop starts on a secret relationship, Clarke likes to wear Lexa's clothes and the first concert of their tour is no exception.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes -Mentioned, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln -Mentioned
Series: Clextober20 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967821
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Not her Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is not very Halloween-ish but it has the Sweater Weather team, hope you like it;it's just a cute fluffy future for a possible multi-chap-fic with this plot.  
> Lots of back story to how they got to where they are now, and a cute interview with secret Clexa.  
> I really, really like this one so I hope you like it as much as I do, all mistakes are mine and I apologized first and foremost for the typos.  
> Enjoy

**_Day 3_ **

**_Sweater Weather_ **

"That's a really beautiful sweater, Clarke" the interviewer said as soon as they were indicated that the camera was on.

"Oh thank you!" Clarke smirked looking down at the sweater that was definitely not hers "I recently got it, and I really like it" Octavia, her best friend and musical partner from their duo _'Sky-G's'_ snorted beside her and covered it with a cough before brushing her nose to hide the smile.

Behind her the boys' duo _'Herb thieves',_ Monty and Jasper had different expressions; the Asian boy smiled at the camera not knowing what was happening and just waiting for a question directed at him, Jasper on the other hand also had to cover his smiled and instead of looking at the blonde she looked at Octavia's head trying not to laugh. Beside both of them John Murphy, stage named _'Cockroach'_ was leaning on his chair blandly shaking his head as he smiled at the two girls sitting on the couch in front of him, he really though their relationship was the cutest in the whole wide world.

On the right side of Clarke on the small couch sat Lexa, stage named _'Heda',_ who's first reaction was to smile when the interviewer addressed Clarke and turned to look at the blonde, but then her eyes narrowed lightly with a small frown as she examined the clothe, it seemed way too familiar, but not on Clarke. When the blonde said it was new, it hit her; indeed it was new, but it wasn't Clarke's; it was hers. Her mother had sent it to her for her birthday and she wore it twice before she thought it disappeared, but clearly it was just stolen.

It shouldn't surprise her really, but it still did. In the past seven years Clarke and Lexa had gone to hell and back with their jobs; both pop singers met many year ago in high school for only a year, but seven years ago they met again and since then they have been inseparables. Though thanks to Lexa's homophobic managed at the time for the first three years their relationship was strictly friendly since no one knew that her 'boyfriend' wasn't real. But Lexa revealed them the truth after an almost kiss with the blonde, they've been dating since then, keeping their relationship secret while Lexa continued to be straight for the public eye and had a boyfriend. It took Lincoln -her _'beard'-_ and Octavia a little more time to figure out and be brave about their feeling for each other but all the same they did, and had been dating for two years now.

Due to the secrecy of their relationship for the first -almost- three years Clarke and Lexa had to be extremely careful on what they did on public, how they acted on the camera, and what they posted on social media. Of course this didn't stop them from getting many matching tattoos, and spending time behind the camera with each other, but still Lexa's manager was very paranoiac and always pressured them to be more private, for Lexa and Lincoln to post more things together, for them to break up. But they held strong, till finally Lexa was free of her contract; she and Lincoln public broke up with a friendly talk about _'why they weren't meant for eachother, but will continued to be friends, as they've been since childhood'_ , even though Clarke and Lexa hadn't make their relationship public yet; the brunette was still concern about the legal matters of her contract and how people could figure out the times, which was bad because technically Lexa had cheated on Lincoln, and for the last six month of their 'relationship' so did Lincoln.

After all that Lexa signed up with Arkadia Music's joining the _'on_ _expansion'_ team of young musicians with the old company. After Lexa renewed her albums, got a new shorter and freer tour their producer Marcus Kane announced them the idea of an 'Arkadia Music's World Tour' all of the young singers in one tour around the world, it's been done before with the other five musicians, but now with the addiction of Lexa and all her fans the tour had way more concerts due to the demand of tickets.

So here they were, on their first backstage interview before the first concert of the tour, and Clarke was probably planning to wear the sweater during the concert. Lexa stopped herself form rolling her eyes lovely at her girlfriend, it didn't bother her really, she's done similar many times before, putting on Clarke's clothes that the world had seen her in for an important interview so the fans would go crazy if they got the hint, but Clarke's obsession with stealing her clothes was going out of control, the brunette could barely wear them once before Clarke would steal them.

(Who she was kidding? she loved it, she wore them better anyways)

"It is very beautiful. Okay let's get with the serious questions" The woman who was interviewing them pretended to be serious but her eyes reflected her joking side. After all of the musicians nodded she continued, "I have some questions I'm sure every fan wants to know..." she made a dramatic pause that had them all holding their breath till she finally asked "Is there a serious and romantic relationship between to members of the 'band'?" the interviewer signaled quotes in the air for the word _'band'_ since they actually weren't.

About half through the question all six of them were shaking their head, but then the interviewer was raising her eyebrows with a _'really?'_ look and glazing between Lexa and Clarke, so before the woman could say anything Octavia moved her arm passing in front of Clarke to hold Lexa's knee as she said with a way too serious tone.

"No, there's not serious relationships, it's just me and Lexa but..." the short brunette looked up to smile at the green eyed girl who was looking at Octavia's hand on her knee "This is strictly sexual" she shrugged winking at the camera.

The boys' eyes went wide looking at the drummer girl, unlike Lexa who snorted a giggle before quickly trying to school her expression and look at the interviewer "Yep, just us"

The three girls on the couch held their laughs and tried not to even smile, pressing their lips together and brushing their noses. But then Clarke and Lexa looked at each other while Octavia looked at them and they all blurted out loud laugh. Unlike what most so called fans thought, Octavia and Lexa were pretty close friends, and it amused them to no end to joke about a sexual relationship between them... mostly because to the public eye they were both straight, when in reality only one of them was.

"Alright, alright" the interviewer chuckled with them as they calmed down "well that I guess leaves you both out of the next question, is any of you taken?" again everyone shook their head, and again the interviewer didn't believed them -she was right they were all in serious relationships that had lasted more than a year, but no one needed to know that- just that this time Murphy was the one interrupting her complain.

"Well, Raven is kinda part of the _'band'_ so yeah, she is very, very taken" he said.

"Oh yes! Raven Reyes, model and sound engineer with the actress Anya Forrest? Who saw that coming?" the woman in front of them joked, and Clarke sympathetically snorted.

"Like... half of the world. Didn't you know? They had a whole fan base with theories"

"Yeah, but there were pretty lame theories" Monty spoke after the blonde "But no one blames them it's not like they had many proves"

"And for five years! I think that's why is still a trending subject even after a year and a half of their 'coming out', and actually that's what I wanted to talk next, I was expecting to see Raven here, I was told she would be"

"There was technical problem that she needed to fix, but as soon as she's done she'll come running I assure you" Lexa said.

"Oh that's alright, I'll just have to ask this question without her 'cause I'm very curious. So they said they've been dating for five years, but almost three year ago it was insinuated - neither confirmed nor denied- that _you"_ she pointed at Clarke "were dating or at least had...a night...?"

"Um well" Clarke started frowning a little, she needed to be very careful "I don't know there's much I can say on my own, and I wouldn't like to speak for Raven and her relationship"

The so-called one-night-stand the supposedly had about three years ago wasn't real, it was a cover up story they made with very little details and discretely. Lexa had still a little more than a year of contract when Clarke, Octavia and Lexa had one of this rare interviews together -The dick-bald-head or Titus always voted against it, but it needed to happen once in a while or it'd be weird since the girls were close friends- the interview was going alright when the host told them to explain a picture they got form an anonymous on the morning.

The photo was taken from somewhere close to Clarke's apartment and was directed into her room, the curtains blowing away on through the open window revealing the unmade bed, Clarke on top, clearly naked but the blanket covering her breasts, her head was tilted back and her legs raised with her feet on the bed, between her legs was perceived a brunette mane. The host obviously wanted to know if the brunette was Lexa, but Clarke didn't answer; instead she yelled at him and anyone above him for having the audacity to show a picture that was clearly violating her privacy, she threatened to demand -and they did- and then she and the other two stormed out. Lexa was between two modes; wanting to comfort Clarke and freaking out on the fact that they took actual pictures of them having sex. The good thing was that Titus wasn't present and Kane took them all to the Arkadia studios to try and fix everything.

By the time they got there Lincoln was already there ready to help and support and Titus was on his way to mess everything up. After long discussions they decided that the best way to dismiss the fact that it was Lexa, without been too obvious was to pretend it was someone else. So Raven offered to take a simple picture of her hugging her blonde friend with a frown as Clarke's face was hidden and caption the picture with _'Don't mess with my girl',_ Anya always the supportive -girl- friend agreed with the idea, saying that it actually helped them to their relationship too. After that they basically cleaned their hand and left, Clarke and Octavia bought a house on Hollywood hills and moved in together, Clarke and Lexa were more cautious, while Clarke and Raven as the _'couple'_ asked for privacy, for many month no one mentioned it on interviews and when the questions finally came they joked about it never denying it nor confirming it.

On April seven years ago Raven and Anya met through Lexa and Lincoln. After Clarke and Lexa met the past month Raven had a photo-shoot with Lincoln and not more than a week later they were told _'Linxa'_ was a thing, and though the disappointment on Clarke and Octavia on the new discovery of their crushed been taken by each other, they continued to talk and hang out a lot. The last week of the month Lexa's best friend -and casually Raven celebrity crush since high school- Anya met them all, right before Clarke and Octavia left for their second tour. The actress and the latina hit it off perfectly and soon Raven found out that her long time crush was completely justified since the woman was actually as amazing -if not more- than Raven already though she was. By October -and Clarke's birthday- the group of six was really close and so was the upcoming couple, by December, and a really heavy feelings talk they had their first time in bed were Raven confirmed the endless love the dirty blonde had for her as she showed her she didn't care, nor though less of her for having a disability.

Long story short, Raven was starting the second semester of her senior year of high school when she got into a car accident with Murphy, they boy was unscathed but Raven got stabbed by a metal stick from the hip to her back, there was internal bleeding and it took them a lot of time to get her out of the car without hurting her more, Murphy was there the whole process, refusing to go to the hospital himself till he knew Raven was out. The latina was taken to the hospital and after a long surgery and induced night of sleep they told her the damage at her spine was big and she would lose mobility on her legs, fortunately it was just down her knee on her left leg, but she still had to go through a rough physical therapy. But she bore it all, she worked hard, and was prompt queen on Senior prompt, after winning a full ride to MIT only with her good grades.

Even though when she and Anya got together there had been almost three years from the accident and thanks to Kane the latina was a recognized model, she was still very self-conscious about her body, and distrustful on what people say about her, but Anya showed her over and over again that she could trust her, and that she'll protect her and now, six and a half years later, she kept that promise.

"My relationship?" Raven called as she walked as fast as she could with her brace to the couch "With my amazing, beautiful, hot and perfect girlfriend?" the latina flopped down on Lexa's lap with confident and the brunette raised her without problem, the Raven used her right leg to lift her left and rest both of then across Clarke's lap and her feet by Octavia’s, before sighing dreamily to the ceiling "No, but why were you talking about that? What were you talking about?"

"When you fucked Clarke" Murphy said emotionless.

"When I-" Raven laughed and coughed a sarcastic _'right'_ before she turned to Clarke and then the interviewer "Why were we talking about that?" she asked with a smiled.

"Well I was wondering how did that happened even though you said you've been in a relationship with Anya for, now six and a half years"

"Oh well" Raven waved charmingly "As every couple we had our up and downs, but the important thing is that we're together and happy, ready to spend the rest of our lives like this"

The interviewer nodded, knowing better than to push and continued "That's good, and speaking of up and down, Lexa we never saw your break up with Lincoln coming. I know it's been a while and you've talked about it but I still think it's unbelievable, and you continue to be friend... and really close I must add"

Lexa nodded easily, she was used to people asking after all her and Lincoln never had a public fight and were constantly posting with each other through the years, the only hint they gave before making their break up public on and interview was to change the captions of the picture they had together on their social media eliminating the way too many hearts and romantic or explicit 'boyfriend-girlfriend' comments.

"Yeah I know many people can't understand it, but really there isn't much else to say, as you say we never really had big fights and by the end we just realized we worked better out as friends, like always" she shrugged after her almost practiced mini-speech.

"And just like that, after five or more years?"

"Pretty much, yeah" Lexa chuckled "As I said before we continued as friends, we weren't about to through all of those years of friendship away just because our relationship status changed, we learned a lot with each other and I'm really happy to continue to have him by my side. Lincoln is the most supportive and kind person I know and I don't know if I would've survived without him" the brunette chuckled again and smiled at the woman in front of her.

The interview continued for a few more minutes, questions about relationships moved into questions about music, other projects and the concert meant to start in about two hours opening the new world tour. They waved at the camera and sound team of the interview after say goodbye to the women and the future viewers. They walked into the make up room and Lexa quickly pulled Clarke away, the blonde excitedly thought they were going to make out.

But she was wrong "You need to stop stealing my clothes!" Lexa hissed as they reached a corner, Clarke only frowned at her with a cute little pout "Are you wearing that today?"

"No, and yes" Clarke answered and her girlfriends tilted her head to the side "No, I won't stop and yes, I will wear it and you won't stop me" the blonde huffed and started to walk away, but Lexa stopped her by the elbow, she was about to protest when the brunette kissed her and she melted.

"You know I don't mind" Lexa said between kissed "But my mom gifted me that and I thought I had lost it" they kissed a little bit longer before Clarke pulled away to speak.

"I know, babe, I'm sorry you worried, I wanted to surprise you" she leaned up to kiss her girlfriend one more time -her lips were just addictive- and continued "It doesn't bother you if I use it today?"

Lexa smiled softly "No, it's okay... just remember you can't threw it away"

Clarke gigged guiltily and kissed Lexa once more "I'm still sorry about that" she pouted remembering one of their concert on their shared tour just a few months ago when Clarke was so excited singing she didn't thought before throwing her sweater to the audience... but the sweater wasn't hers and Lexa just glared at her from the other end of the stage while Octavia laughed her lungs out form the back sitting behind her drums.

"But I don't think I'll take it off... it's like freezing outside" Clarke rolled her eyes after Lexa had kissed her forehead "...sweater weather" she muttered.

"I know!" The brunette pulled back "It's like, why?! It's July, it should be warm and summery!"

Clarke laughed at her girlfriends and stole a few kissed before answering "Not down here, baby"

Lexa couldn't respond because Raven interrupted them "Okay, lovebirds, break apart, you need makeup and hair check before the press conference" The obeyed and got ready for the next few hours.

The press conference went good, simple and without drama the only stupid question was if Anya was Raven's _'bear'_ to hide her relationship with Murphy. The whole room fell silent for a full minute before all five musicians cracked up laughing, the boy trying to ask again, to reformulate, but every time they just laughed harder, Lexa felt bad for the poor boy, but really bears were mostly to hide someone's sexuality, and Raven -and murphy too- had been publicly Bisexual since the beginning, the question made no sense.

The 'band' cheered right before they had to go out, they hugged and wished each other luck, they were pretty confident since they've practiced everything many time, but the nerves pre-concert never went away completely. Octavia was the first one on stage, but on the dark so no one could actually see her from behind the drums, the bassist and guitarist on each side of her were also hidden by the dark of the night.

They were going to start with one of Murphy's songs 'Diana', so Raven applied the volume of the first cords before Octavia entered with the drums, the spotlight falling right on top of her as the other musicians joined with the melody. Murphy started to rise from under the floor at the center of the stage when they all sang the firs 'Diana', once Murphy was firmly in front of the screaming audience he made a show of hitting right on time with the drums.

When Murphy started to sing the first strophe the other four came into the stage dancing and jumping; Monty and Lexa from the right, and Jasper with Clarke from the left. Monty and Clarke stopped on the sides but Jasper and Lexa continued to stand almost side by side with Murphy.

"Oh-ah-oh!" They all sang as the public screamed along, Monty and Clarke from the back jumping in circles at the beat of the line. They continued to switch and share verses as they danced and jumped around the stage cheering with the crowd.

They finished the song forming a 'V' in front of the audience, with Murphy on the corner, Jasper and Monty flanking, and Clarke with Lexa behind, they hit the microphone in the air at the rhythm of the drums and raised it in the air with their head downs with the last beat, as the crowd cheered loudly the end of the song.

"Goodnight, Argentinaaa!" Lexa yelled, breaking the pose first and the crowd screamed loudly.

"Are you ready to, blow your minds tonight!?" Clarke yelled, and the crowd was a mix of 'yes's and 'Si's -which means yes in Spanish.

"Then get ready" Murphy said with a seductive voice once they calmed down a little sending back into their screaming nature, while he walked backward to give space for Jasper and Monty to continue to song.

The concert was amazing, the crowd was the loudest any of them has ever faced, and they didn't know if it was the fact of all the mixture of fans or something about the country. In between the show Clarke did took of the sweater and _almost_ threw it to the crowd, but stopped right before letting it go and she turned to Lexa with wide eyes, they waved off the situation joking with the mic on their lips about how it was weird for the night to be so cold when it should be summer, the fans laughed and cheered at them while Raven on the back translated everything they said to Spanish on the big screen.

During one of Lexa's songs after the brunette had took off the sweater she was wearing, Clarke tried to sneak and stole it but the crowd gave her away and Lexa gave her a warning look. The blonde pretended like she didn't blushed as the whole crowd notice what she was trying to do and continued to sing and dance, ready to embrace Lexa on her next song.

This was going to be a hell of and amazing tour.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know on the comments what you thought. Did you like it? Would you read the "prequel"? I really hope you liked it, it's one of my favorites creations, and I really love the fluff.  
> You can also find me on Tumblr as Blu3haw4, and you can check out my other stories here on AO3.


End file.
